Alive Again Yet Still Dead Inside
by ZophToko
Summary: Kagura is alive again confused, and set on killing Naraku. With a new enemy out there after her, she must venture off and ally herself with Inuyasha and his friends along with Sesshomaru. What happens when the truth turns to too much and feelings can't be controlled?
1. chapter 1

"What… ugh where am I? Is this hell? My hell? " a young woman questioned as she awoke. Her body was stiff and her mouth tasted of metal and blood. The lady tried sitting up and instantly felt a hollow piercing sensation spread from her chest to upper midriff. Now that she sat down she saw a hole through her upper body. She was tired and focused her energy on closing up the vast wound.

When she finished she looked around again narrowing her eyes.

' _Weird...i should be dead shouldn't I? Naraku struck me. I fled, somehow ending up in a meadow and then I saw him… Seshomaru…before I left…I.. He came...THAT HAPPENED! IT MUST HAVE, I JUST HEALED THE WOUND… if I survived then I wouldn't still be in the meadow waking up right now. Is this hell then, or a temporary heaven before I get dropped to the fires? This is the mortal world though. I died and yet I'm now waking up?'_ the female was becoming aggravated, it was confusing her mind. She knows she died, she remembers, that much she already realized yet WHY and HOW is she back?

"Mmm" Kagura hummed softly as a soft gust of wind blew on her face, "the wind, my wind."

Gritting her teeth ,the demoness got up. The pain still hurting was rapidly subsiding from her chest since it was healed, her muscles just a bit sore.

' _So? Where now? I can always just go ask Kann-' Kagura froze in mid step. 'KANNA? KOHAKU? INUYASHA! HIS FRIENDS! SES-uh…. NARAKU?!!!!'_

She couldn't breath. She remembered what happened but she was now realizing that she still wasn't free. It was now that the facts were hitting her hard. She couldn't breath. Even with commanding the winds, she felt suffocated.

 _'Anxiety? Fear? Anger? Confusion? Stress? Helpless… ? What is it? Or is it all?'_

Finally after a few constricting moments, Kagura finally seemed to get herself to breath in and calm herself. She exhaled, then looked and took a step forward.

With an expression showing no emotion, a blank face - "I'm gonna kill that bastard Naraku once and for all. I will bring him down to his knees and cut down his heart, eyes and tongue . UGH! I just need to find everyone though. I need to catch up on what's occurred during my temporary demise. " Kagura calmed down her seething anger and pulled out a feather. She couldn't find her fan, and had to change from her now exposing clothes that were dirty and torn. The wind sorceress climbed on and took flight… going straight to Kaede's village knowing that was where Inuyasha and his friends resided. She flew with a million questions, clustered emotions and a cold lifeless stare.


	2. ch2

Just in Kaede's village-

"Rin!" a half demon called out to the now 12 year old girl. "Hey kid, come 'ere. Sesshomaru came. "

"I appreciate you looking after Rin for me Kagome and Priestess Kaede." Sesshomaru nodded his head facing the old woman and his current sister-in-law.

The women just stood there amazed at the fact that the Lord of the Western Lands just technically thanked them while the younger brother of the full demon, Inuyasha's face turned red from anger of being purposely ignored.

After recovering from their shock the ladies and both brothers as well, turned their heads when they saw the demon slayer and her monk husband holding Rin's hand as they brought Sesshomaru his young ward.

As soon as the child saw her guardian she let go of the monk's hand and ran to hug the demon lord.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! " Rin clung to the Lord's arm. She sported a happy smile just like she did every other time he would pass by and visit her on his frequent travels.

"Rin" Sesshomaru nodded his head as he looked down at the child that clung to his regenerated new arm.

Kagome, Sango and lady Kaede looked on with sweet expressions on their faces as they witnessed what looked like a father daughter reunion. Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at the two people with no opinion or comment at all.

My lord ,where is Master Jaken? Did he not come to visit Rin as well? It's been awhile since I last seen him in the past few months. " the kid looked up with a genuine questioned look.

"Jaken, come here. Rin wishes to see you."

"Oh of course Mi'lord. Hello there young Rin! My have you grown in only a few months since we last saw you!"

Out came the small and loud toad-like demon, running towards the group while pulling on Ah Un to follow.

"MASTER JAKEN, AH-UN! " the girl gleefully hugged the two demons when they stood before her.

"Uh Inuyasha?" Kagome seemed hesitant and elbowed her husband.

"What? " Inuyasha answered slightly annoyed.

Kagome and Sango both looked down at Rin who was now playing with an ivory looking bracelet of shells and glass beads that Sesshomaru gave to his ward as a present. Both women looked at each other then at Kaede, all three seemed to be conversing in a secret visual language only they knew.

With a sigh Sango looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. Suddenly both men realized what their females were going on about.

Miroku stepped away and hid behind Sango slowly, leaving Inuyasha to deliver the news to his scary older brother.

Though Inuyasha was never one to fear Sesshomaru, he felt a little alarmed by the icy glare his sibling gave him.

"Will you imbeciles stop wasting my time and tell me what it appears you have to say? "

Inuyasha looked at Rin and gave the kid a quick smile and nodded. 'Oh so that's what they are trying to tell Lord Sesshomaru about Rin.' the young inu lord's ward realized.

" Oh My Lord! Rin has great news!" Sesshomaru arched a perfect brow questioning the reason of why Rin would seem so elated with telling him what the others seemed to be too terrified on informing him with.

Raising his eyes from his young ward to his idiot brother, he kept a leveled face though they could tell he was starting to get really annoyed.

"Speak. " the powerful demon ordered.

Inuyasha sighed and gave in.

"Wow, Sesshomaru. I know you have come to accept Rin here as your pet…."

The demon lord bared his teeth at his little brother's stupid remark.

"... RIGHT.. Sorry I meant as your ward or daughter figure. You know with you as like her guardian and whatever-" Inuyasha was cut off

,"Will you stop sounding like an uneducated street rat and speak to me clearly?" Sesshomaru glared and managed to speak with power even if he hadn't raised nor changed his monotone voice.

"What the hell?! You want me to get it out? Fine, Rin here is to become Sango's sister-in-law when she is of age , MEANING once she has reached the appropriate age in a few years, she will marry Kohaku. There you happy?!! " Inuyasha yelled. To be honest he wasn't worried about telling his brother, he was worried about what Sesshomaru might do to Kohaku if the news didn't go to his liking.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is to be betrothed with her best friend. Kohaku proposed to her himself last month. He was red when he asked me about the idea but nonetheless still followed through and proposed." Sango said with a happy smile.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Rin, where is Kohaku at this moment? " he said in an uncaring way.

The young girl turned and pointed to the fields in which the villagers were working.

"Sesshomaru you aren't mad? "Inuyasha asked surprised.

Ignoring his half brother , Sesshomaru continued on ahead towards where the young demon slayer worked.

'Bastard' InuYasha whispered under his breath. Tilting his head to the side Sesshomaru growled. "You were the one made out of wedlock."

InuYasha fumed when the words hit him.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Don't let it get to you. Bastard or not your dad still loved you alot." Kagome smiled at her husband.

Ignoring his brother and sister-in-law , Sesshomaru continued down. The boy's sister Sango and her husband the perverted Miroku decided to lead the Lord towards the fields though it was useless as Sesshomaru soon caught the boy's scent.

"Rin." The Inu Lord called out.

"Yes milord?"

" Do you understand thoroughly what it means to be in a union with someone?"

"Um..well Mami and dad were in a union and they always showed love towards each other. So Rin understands that. Why?" The 12 year old asked.

" When my parents were young they wedded and thus their empires united. Two great powers uniting soon led to my birth. and that was it all it led to. My father and mother fell apart. She ruled her kingdom and he had another family. Rin? "

. " What was it Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked intently as she realized her and Sesshomaru had fallen behind from Sango and Miroku.

"i tell you this because though you are young, you are old enough to know. Marriage is supposedly sacred yet also fragile. Kohaku I know may not deceive you yet still be aware that losses may occur."

The young ward continued to stare up at the lord before turning to face the ground. The words of her guardian rang in her head as she considered them. After a while the girl looked up and smiled greatly.

"I trust you Lord Sesshomaru. I also trust Kohaku."

The great demon understood and nodded before they both continued and caught up with Sango and Miroku.

After a while they finally stopped. Sango turned and smiled. "Well he is right over there with old man Sijin. Do you want us to ca-" Sesshomaru looked at the boy talking to the older farmer in the distance and made his way towards them ignoring Sango in the process.

Miroku turned to his wife and Rin. "Well ok then. Rin ,Sango how about we get back to the hut ,that way we can help Lady Kaede

and Kagome with dinner." With that the three turned and went back up the hill to their home.

"Ok kid you gotta pull out the weeds. You keep forgetting that. Weeds suck up what we wanna give the crops." The old man said.

"But didn't you say to not touch them because it's only you who can deal with the weeds?" Kohaku said.

"Yeah but I also said to not bother me yet you youngsters still do." Old man Sijin rambled on as he turned to leave. "Just grab them from the stem and pull gently for the shallow rooted ones." The old man yelled now at a distance as he exited the fields.

"Oh ok but what do I do for the deeply rooted one…." Kohaku mumbled to himself as he kneeled to pick them out the ground.

As he picked them a shadow suddenly covered the boy. Looking up the Kohaku froze.

Quickly standing up ,the 15 year old bowed to show his respects. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I wasn't aware that you came. My Apologies."

"Hmm. Enough boy. I come to talk to about your engagement with Rin."

"Ohh that...what about it?"

"I have already talked to Rin about it and she understands the terms of marriage and she seems to trust you."

The inu's stoic face made the teen nervous yet kept himself together.

"I was actually the one who asked my sister Sango about the idea of marriage since she was already with Miroku. She said that you need love and trust. You need balance and comfortability. And to be honest I grew detached from people aside from my sister ever since the death of my village. And Rin grew on me. I trust her , she helped me when I was upset and she is my best friend. I'm still confused but when I was asked by Sango who do I see when I think of closeness the first name that came into mind was Rin sir. "

The demon looked down at the boy. He knew the boy was interested in Rin, had been for a while. The boy grew a lot since he last saw him. At 15 he grew with more defined muscles and was now about Inuyasha's height. Sesshomaru could see the boy learned to grow mentally as well, he didn't seem lost as before either. The lord could see a warrior in the boy he knew would be worthy of his respect and he also know that with him Rin would live like a normal human and would be safe with Kohaku. "I understand. And I accept the marriage. Should you break my trust in you… " the Inu Lord looked away from the boy, leaving his words and threat open.

The 15 year old let his words process and gave a firm determined nod.

He trusts me with Rin. I can't break that ,I won't.

"Hmm" Sesshomaru then moved to leave until he caught something. Scanning eyes he saw up the hill, InuYasha running out the house as well sniffing around. Making his way towards the hut with Kohaku following , Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel inwardly uneased.

Something is going to happen.


End file.
